


Requests

by Blood_Bunii



Series: My Requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Bunii/pseuds/Blood_Bunii
Summary: Just a place for people to put their requests so it's easier for me to write fanfics that more people will enjoy :)
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Sero Hanta, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Remus Lupin/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter, Toga Himiko/Uraraka Ochako, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: My Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199048
Comments: 15
Kudos: 1





	Requests

If you have any requests, please leave them in the comments. I may not do them straight away but I promise I will get round to them :)

**Things I won't do:**

~Remadora (Remus/Tonks) - The ship just isn't for me

~Jegulus (James/Regulus) - Regulus is James' best friends little brother and I just could never see it happening

~Starbucks (James/Sirius) - They're basically brothers and I just find it kinda weird

~Sirius/Marlene - I completely understand the ship but it just isn't for me

~Major character deaths - It's just a huge trigger for me and I don't feel comfortable doing it

I'm fine with pretty much anything else. If there's a ship you want me to do that I haven't listed in the tags, just tell me in the comments and I'll probably be fine to do it; I'll tell you if I can't.

I do already have some plots in mind so I will hopefully get around to writing them at some point. 

I am in the middle of writing a fanfic so I may be a bit slow getting requests down but I'll try to get them done as quick as possible.

I can do fluff, smut or angst but please specify. Also with smut, please tell me who would bottom and who would top. Try and be specific with your request because I'm dumb (I apologise in advance)

I've only ever written Wolfstar so I'd love to try and write something a bit different.

If you have a ship or plot idea that you think is a bit weird, please don't be afraid to tell me it. It's quite likely that I will do it. Obviously I'll say if I don't feel comfortable writing something.

Fanfics with multiple chapters may take a bit longer to write so please be patient. 

Anyway, please leave any requests you have. I'm really excited to hear them. Also any ideas for the fanfic I'm currently working on, Read, are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
